Caught
by carriemarie78
Summary: Dickie has a girlfriend and she has a huge secret that will change everything. It will change detective Benson's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator's POV **

Dickie walked over to his girlfriend who has brown curly hair and big brown eyes. He put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Chloe laughed

"Ummm my wonderful boyfriend Dickie." Dickie laughed and looked at Chloe.

"You are so smart!" He said laughing.

" Haha very funny!" Chloe said sarcastically.

"I try!" Dickie said as Chloe shut her locker.

"So can you come to the precinct with me?" He asked walking beside Chloe.

"Uhh. no I can't I have choir... Maybe tomorrow." Dickie smiled at her.

" Okay then I will text you!" He said

"Okay." Chloe said as Dickie kissed her and walked towards the precinct.  
**Chloe's POV**  
Dickie walked towards the precinct and my smile slowly faded away. My heart sank I hated lying to him he was my boyfriend, but I had to. I knew my father would get mad. I slowly walk to my house wanting to never make it there. I never wanted to get there my father was so terrible. My mother gave me up for adoption and he adopted me when I was only four. I wish I was never born. I feel fear in the pit of my stomach as I walk up the steps of my house and sigh before opening the door. Time for more bruises.

**Narrator's POV **

Dickie walked into school and quickly went over to Chloe who was at her locker. He saw Chloe wearing a hat that covered her face.

"Well hey there stranger!" Dickie said leaning against the locker.

"Hey." Chloe said hiding her face from him.

"You never texted me!" He stated firmly but laughed.

"Yeah I was busy." She said shyly. Dickie took off her took a deep breath seeing a huge bruise on her jaw.

"What happened?" Chloe sighed taking the hat and putting it in her locker not caring if everyone else saw it she only cared if he did.

" Nothing I just fell really I am fine." She said kissing Dickie and quickly leaving hearing the bell grabbed her shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" He asked sounding a lot like his father.

" No one Dickie I fell really!" She said running off to class.

Chloe avoided Dickie's questions all day. She tried to avoid his concerned glares during class. She knew he was going to ask her millions of questions after school. She thought about canceling plans with Dickie, but knew it would only lead to suspicion. She also did not feel like going home to her father. Chloe sighed while closing the door to her locker after school. She turned and saw Dickie standing and waiting for her.

"Are you still coming to the precinct?" She merely smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Dickie slightly grinned. They didn't talk the whole way there. It was so weird to be together and not talk. When they walked into the building they were greeted by familiar faces. Munch and Fin walked over to them.

"Well look who it is!" Fin said smiling at Chloe.

" We have not seen you in a while miss Chloe!" Munch said.

"Well I practically dragged her here!" Dickie said jokingly.

"Well if you are looking for your dad he is up in the pen with Olivia!" Fin said.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Dickie said with a big smile. Dickie grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her into the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Wait your dad works on the third floor." Chloe said.

"Yeah but we have to make a stop first." He said. The elevator opened and he pulled Chloe into Warner's office. When they walked in Dr. warner was doing some paperwork.

"Hey Dickie.. Chloe how are you guys?" She said looking up at them from her work.

"Good. Can you do me and Chloe a favor?" Dickie said. She stood and walked over to them.

"Sure!" Chloe gave Dickie a questioned look.

"What are you doing?" She asked seeing the concern on his face.

" You need help Chloe." He said to her looking back to Melinda. "Chloe needs you to check her for injuries." Dickie said. Melinda knew exactly what he meant. She nodded at him and Dickie walked to the door.

" come on Dickie I told you I fell you are overreacting!" Chloe said to him.

" Well if I am no harm no foul! Come up when you are done." Chloe stood and looked at where Dickie just was and she turned to Melinda who was putting on gloves.

"Come on Chloe." Chloe sighed and walked over. A while later Melinda and Chloe exited the elevator. Chloe turned to Melinda.

"Thankyou." She said smiling. melinda nodded and handed her the file.

"You know what you have to do." Melinda said. Chloe nodded.

"I know." Chloe walked into the pen tightly holding her file. Dickie who was sitting near the door waiting while Olivia and Elliot were sitting at there desk talking and doing work. When Dickie saw Chloe he stood up and walked over.

"So..." Chloe looked at him.

"I know what I have to do." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV **  
Dickie nodded at her and looked at the file.

"Are you gonna give that to my dad?" He asked. Chloe shook her head and walked over to Elliot and Olivia. Dickie was right behind her.

"Well look who showed up!" Olivia said looking up from her paperwork. Elliot stood up and gave Chloe a hug.

"I have not seen you in forever! dickie said your busy with choir and track." Chloe smiled hiding the file with her arms.

"Yeah I have been busy." She said faking a smile. Elliot stepped back.

"Chloe is that a bruise?" Elliot said pointing out the large bruise on her jaw. Olivia stood and lightly touched Chloe's jaw looking at the bruise.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked concerned. Elliot looked at Dickie and saw the worry on his face.

"Do you know about this Dickie?" Dickie looked up knowing what he meant. Before he could speak Chloe spoke up.

"Yeah of course he did he saw me fall today in science and hit my jaw on the table! " She said looking at Dickie. He smiled.

"Haha yeah that was hilarious!" Elliot smiled and sat back down, but Olivia could tell she was lying, but thought that she was only overreacting and sat down.

"So what have you two lovebirds been up to?" Elliot said leaning back in his chair and looking at them both. Dickie sighed knowing that Chloe would never say a word. He just wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing dad just hanging out!" He said to Elliot like he was annoyed so he would leave them be.

"Give them the file or I will!" He whispered into her ear grabbing onto her hands threatening to pull them so the file would pulled away knowing what she had to do.

"Uhh.. " She started but was stopped by hearing a familiar voice.

"Chloe! What did I tell you about coming here." She turned to see her father staring at her.

"Sorry daddy I am coming." she said. He gave everyone an evil look and left. "I guess I have to go." She said kissing Dickie. "Give this to Olivia before she leaves and tell her to read it when she gets home." Chloe said handing him the file. He nodded and she smiled and waved and everyone and left. Dickie sat there for about another hour until his dad finally said that he needed to give his captain the paperwork and then they would leave. Elliot got up and left. Dickie looked at Olivia who was finishing up her work.

"Olivia." Olivia looked up at him a smiled.

"Yes sweetie" she said in the nicest voice. Dickie removed the file from under his jacket.

"This is Chloe's file can you read it when you get home tonight?" Olivia nodded and took the file right when Elliot walked out.

"Okay well Liv we are going to head home are you staying?" Olivia normally would have said yes, but she knew that what Dickie gave her was important.

"Yeah I am leaving to I'm tired.

**Olivia's POV **

I exit my car holding the file close to my chest and rush to the elevator of my apartment building. I feel my heart pounding feeling that I am her only hope. When I get into my apartment I throw down my purse and coat on the kitchen counter and sit on the couch. i take a deep breath and open the file seeing the first thing in the file is an envelope with my name on it. I sit and continue looking through the reports. I feel sadness overwhelm me as I see all the things she had done to her. I read further and my heart sinks when it says that she was raped multiple times. Who could Have done this to her I have know her since she a Dickie were in 4th grade. I read on and see the same old things and I turn my attention back to the letter and open it.

_Dear Olivia, _

_ I was raped and attacked by my father and I really need your help He is going to kill me you have to help me please when you reas this can you please come help me. _

My heart stops. I stand letting the file fall to the floor and grab my coat and purse. I drive as fast as I can and call Elliot not noticing that it is almost midnight.

"Hey Liv whats up?"

"Can you meet me at Chloe's house quick!" I hear him sigh.

"Whats wrong Liv?" He asks I knew he could hear the fear in my voice.

"I think he is going to kill her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**  
Olivia waited as she saw Elliot pull up.

"Liv what is going on with you?" He says seeing the fear on her face.

"Dickie gave me a file today and it was Chloe's and that bruise was from her father we have to get her out of there!" She said. Elliot nodded feeling as if Chloe was like a daughter.

" I could tell something was wrong with Dickie tonight." He said. "I will call a bus and Munch and Fin." He said pulling out his phone.

"No Elliot I can't wait any longer we have to go in now!" Elliot could see how terrified Olivia was. he thought it was strange because Olivia never acted this way towards a case. He nodded as they both walked to the front door. When they got to the front door they could hear screaming from inside.

"Look you little brat I don't want you going there again!" He yelled hitting her in the face. She tried to pull away but he continued hitting her. he then threw her to the ground. "Your weak just like your mother was when I raped her!" He screamed. Chloe stood and hit him straight in the mouth. That was the first time she ever fought back. He turned to her and pulled out his gun and shot the wall. When Olivia heard the shot she drew her gun and busted the door open pointing the gun straight at Timothy. Timothy grabbed Chloe and held her tight to his body.

"Why the hell are you here?" He said angrily.

"You know exactly why I am here Timothy!" she said trying to hold in her anger. She then noticed Elliot walking around the back of the house. She thought Timothy didn't know, but he did.

"Well Olivia we meet again and don't think your partner will save you that door is dead bolted." he said smiling.

"Let her go!" Olivia said trying to hide all of her fear.

"Why? She is my daughter and if I can,t have her no one can!" He said lifting the gun to Chloe's head. Chloe had tears streaming down her face and she looked at Olivia with pleading eyes. Olivia felt tears in her eyes as she saw Chloe so scared.

"You were a terrible father anyway!" Chloe screamed knowing that she was going to die anyway. Timothy lowered his gun.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" He yelled.

"I said you were a terrible father!" Chloe said even louder. Timothy hit her in the temple with the gun and pushed her hard against the wall causing her to fall down. He dropped his gun giving Olivia a chance to grab it and kicked Chloe over and over. olivia tried to get him off of her and started to realize that he was killing her. She saw blood coming from Chloe's mouth. She tried grabbing him, but he pushed her off and continued kicking Chloe. Elliot saw this through the window and shot through the glass. The bullet hit Timothy in the leg and Elliot jumped in and tackled him to the ground. Elliot took him to the car and Olivia kneeled down to Chloe. She was so lifeless in Olivia's arms. Olivia felt tears fall from her eyes knowing that she was losing her. Elliot rushed back in and lifted Chloe outside where an ambulance pulled up. Olivia got into the ambulance and stroked Chloe's head as the paramedics gave her fluids and helped bring her back to consciousness. Chloe opened her eyes to see Olivia staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"Chloe." Olivia said smiling seeing Chloe looking up at her.

"You saved me." Chloe said as the ambulance started. Olivia looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I did." Olivia said. Chloe's heart beat started getting slower. "Chloe!" Olivia said with panic in her voice. Olivia squeezed Chloe's hand. "Chloe you got to stay with me think of Dickie!" She said with tears in her eyes. Chloe looked up at Olivia and squeezed her hand then went out. The machine started going off and Chloe was lifeless. Olivia could not hold it in she began violently sobbing as the medics held her back. She thought of Dickie hearing that his girlfriend died. Olivia had let everyone down


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia's POV **  
I pace back and forth in the waiting room. I feel sadness as I think about what happened in the ambulance. They shocked her and got her back, but they are scared she may have permanent brain damage. She has been in surgery for almost three hours. I continue to pace. I feel anger overcome me remembering that man who hurt Chloe I wanted to kill him and I know Elliot does too. The doctor said it was going to be a long surgery. I sat down and heard my phone ring.

"Yeah El whats up?" I say feeling worried.

"I have Timothy and since the surgery will take a while you want to come and help me interview him?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"Of course I am going teach him a lesson!" I get the the precinct to see Elliot already in interrogation with Timothy Martin.

"Well I guess you didn't wait for me." I say walking in.

"Yeah I couldn't wait to teach this dick a lesson." He said looking at Timothy who was staring at me.

"How have you been Olivia?" He said looking at me with a smirk. Elliot slammed his hands down on the table in front of him.

"Thats detective Benson to you!" Elliot said clearly losing his temper.

"Well me and.. Detective Benson know each other. I thought it wouldn't matter." He said smirking at me.

"I don't know you Timothy!" I say feeling anger overwhelm me.

"Really you remember fifteen years ago." He said. I feel a knot in my stomach as I try to remember fifteen years ago.

"Oh you remember the alley!" He said. I look at him remember getting rapped on my way home in the alley.

"You were him!" I say feeling a little terrified remembering all the nightmares I have had since then. They never found my rapist and that practically killed me.

"I thought you would remember me you know seeing Chloe and all!" He said once more smirking at me and leaning back in his chair. I felt shock come over me.

"What are you talking about!" I say angered. I look over to Elliot and see confusion on his face.

"Stop playing games Olivia!" He yelled standing up. "You know who the fuck she is!" Elliot blocked me from him, but I pushed him away feeling terror in my stomach hoping he wouldn't say the words that would make my life terrible.

"Your lying!" I scream out to him. He got closer to me, but was handcuffed to the table.

"She is our little girl Livvy!" I felt sadness overwhelm me when he said that. I had a daughter with him and I didn't ever think that she would end up with him. Timothy must have saw the shock on my face. "I did to her what I did to you fifteen years ago!" He yelled. Anger built up inside of me as I lunged towards him, but was stopped by Elliot.

"How the hell did you get her?" Olivia screamed.

"Maybe you should go ask your dying daughter." He said smirking at me. I felt terror go through my veins thinking of Chloe who was dying.

**Narrator's POV**

Olivia ran out of the room when she heard that she had to be with her daughter. Elliot ran out after her and saw her breaking down leaning against the wall.

"Liv? What the hell is that prick talking about? Did he rape you?" Olivia looks at Elliot and nods not being able to say a word through her pain. "Chloe is your.." Olivia nodded knowing the question he was asking. "Why didn't you tell me Liv?" Elliot asks grabbing Olivia's shoulders. Olivia wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"It happened fifteen years ago. I thought it wouldn't have mattered." Olivia said rubbing her temples.

"You know its not your fault he got Chloe?" Olivia looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Maybe it is El. I have to go see my daughter." She says not wanting to talk anymore.  
Olivia stares at the road wanting traffic to move faster. She taps her fingers on the steering wheel. 'I should have known that she was my daughter the first time I saw her with Dickie.' She thought remembering when Dickie met his first friend at a new school and brought Chloe to the precinct with him. She feels tears in her eyes remembering when she gave Chloe up. She remembered looking into her eyes one last time before they took her away. They said she was going to go to a family immediately. She thought of how scared Chloe must have been living with someone so terrible. Olivia felt tears streaming down her face and wiped them away while parking at the hospital. She was about to get out and go in, but her phone rang.

"What Elliot I am fine really I just want to see her okay?" Olivia said a little annoyed.

"Where are you?" Elliot said in a panic.

"Outside the hospital Elliot why?" She asked even more annoyed with him.

"Timothy just told me that Chloe wasn't going to live long I think he is planning something!" Olivia hung up the phone and ran into the building. She felt her heart pounding thinking the worst.

"I am here for Chloe Benson!" Olivia said remembering it was under her last name.

"I am sorry detective you will have to wait only one visitor at a time." The nurse said looking up at her from her computer.

"What do you mean is someone in there with her?" The nurse nodded.

"Yes her father just went in there!" She said a little concerned. Olivia felt her heart practically stop.

"Call security her father is at the precinct for questioning! What room is it!" Olivia said panicked.

"167!" The nurse said while dialing security. Olivia knew that something was wrong and she may lose Chloe forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrator's POV**  
Olivia ran as fast as she could drawing her gun and opening the door to the room Chloe was in. The man was removing his pants and Olivia felt rage in her stomach seeing tears streaming down Chloe's face. When Olivia ran in the man pulled Chloe off the bed and held her in front of him like a shield.

"Let her go!" Olivia screamed at him remembering when Timothy held Chloe like that and it made her more angry.

"I was sent here to kill this beautiful girl." He said stroking Chloe's face and she stood still staring at Olivia. Olivia could see the pain her eyes as she mouthed the word help. Security guards came up behind Olivia. The man his arm around the girls neck with a knife in his hand. "No one else is allowed in here this is between me and her or I kill the girl!" Olivia turned and nodded to the security to make them leave.

"What do you want?" Olivia said trying to hold back her tears. The man smiled.

"I just want this pretty girl right here to be my little slave!" Olivia felt anger she wanted to shoot him in the head so badly, but she was terrified she would miss and hit Chloe. The man stroked her face once more. Chloe knew he was going to do something so she bit his hand as hard as he could. He pushed her to the ground gripping his hand.

"You bitch! i am going to kill you!" He yelled lifting the knife over his head threatening to stab her. Olivia saw her chance and fired two shots. One hit him in the hip and the other in the chest. The force sent him falling onto Chloe with the knife in his hand.

"Chloe!" Olivia screamed running over and pushing the man's lifeless body off of her. Olivia lifted Chloe up and held her close laying Chloe's head of her chest.

"Is he dead?" Chloe said quietly. Olivia held her so she could look into her eyes.

"Yes he is and I won't let anyone hurt you again."  
**Olivia's POV**  
Chloe lay asleep in the bed. the doctors gave her drugs after taking her from my arms. I look up to her. She is so innocent. How will I ever tell her who I really am she would hate me for it. I gave her up thinking her life would be so much better than it would have been with me. I remember all the time she and Dickie would come to the precinct and Chloe would have a bruise. Whenever Elliot or I would ask about it both Dickie and her would make up something that happened at school. I rub my temples thinking of all the signs of abuse that were shown and I didn't act on any of them. I feel the urge to cry looking at her laying in the bed almost lifeless. I hold her hand tit and begin to cry.

"She okay?" I turn to see Elliot and Dickie in the doorway.

"Yeah Dickie she will be fine come see her!" I quickly say wiping my tears. I walk over to Elliot who had concern on his face.

"So what happened?" Elliot said just quiet enough that Dickie couldn't hear it.

"Timothy sent someone here to kill her. He almost did Elliot. I am lucky Chloe bit him and I had a chance to get a shot in. I just don't know how I would have felt if..." Elliot pulled me in a hug seeing that I was about to cry.

"Well she is safe now Liv. She has a great mom!" Elliot said.

"I don't know how to tell her El?" I say feeling scared about how she would react. "Just tell her the truth Liv. Just when you get her statement try to tell her about him raping you." Elliot said. I nod knowing that I need to tell her.  
**Dickie's POV **  
I grab Chloe's had seeing how lifeless she looks. I think of all the times I saw a bruise on her, but didn't say a word because I didn't think it was my business. I squeeze Chloe's hand hard feeling guilt rush over me.

"Dickie?" I look up to see Chloe staring at me and smiling.

"Hey!" I say stunned. "Olivia! Dad! She is awake." I say to them. Olivia runs over first and stares at her like a terrified mother when a child falls off a swing-set and cries.

"How do you feel?" My dad asks her as she sits up.

"Better now." She says staring at me with a huge smile. I smile back knowing that she felt better than ever before. It seemed as if she looked relieved that she didn't have to suffer anymore.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia says looking at my dad.

"I bet she probably is me and Dickie can get you some food I bet Dickie knows what you want." My dad says. I look up at him.

"Dad I was kinda hoping..." I see that he is staring at me and I knew there was something up. "If I could get food to." I finish.

"Of course you can lets go." I lean and give Chloe a peck on the lips and leave.

**Narrator's POV**

Olivia feels a knot in her stomach as Dickie and Elliot leave knowing that this is the chance she gets to tell Chloe.

"So are you sure you are alright? I know you don't like to make Dickie worry." Olivia says with some concern. Chloe only smiles.

"No only a little sore from that surgery, but they gave me some medicine." Olivia loved how positive Chloe has always been nothing really let her down. "Olivia?" Olivia looks up.

"Yes sweetie." She pauses hearing the word sweetie come out of her own mouth, but sees that Chloe smiles at it. "Thank you for saving me." She says smiling. Olivia smiles back.

"You are like family Chloe." Olivia sighs thinking about what she just said.

"Well my father was family and he didn't treat me well." Chloe said feeling sad.

"Me neither sweetie." Chloe looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't very great to me either fifteen years ago." Olivia said hoping that this could be a way to actually tell her.

"Did he rape you?" Chloe said knowing what he did to her. Olivia nodded

"Yes he did sweetie. Only on good thing came out of it." Chloe looked at her confused once more.

"How could anything good come out of that?" Olivia sighed and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Sweetie he got me pregnant."

"You don't have children though Liv." Chloe said.

"I did, but I gave her up." Olivia says rubbing her temples.

" Why? I am sorry for asking, but I was given up." Chloe says sadly."He said he had a lot of children, but I was the only one he wanted because all the others were..." Chloe stopped and stared at Olivia. "You said you had a daughter. He said I was his only daughter... Am I..." Olivia looked at her seeing tears in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie you are my daughter."

**_Heyyyyy I love all of the reviews and add me on twitter MarieSVU follow mehh and tweet me if you have any ideas :):)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloe's POV**

No I can't believe that it's true. My heart races as Olivia stares at me with deep concern. I try to get words out, but I hold them in. Olivia was someone I have known forever. When Dickie brought me to the precinct the first time I remember thinking how beautiful Olivia was. I know why she gave me up I was a bother. I look into Olivia's eyes once more. I feel so much pain in my heart as I look at her. I always wanted a mom, and I always needed one to look up to and I never had that. I didn't deserve it.

" Sweetie I..." Olivia started grabbing my hand. I pull it away knowing that she gave me up a long time ago no matter how happy I am I have to let her live her life without me in it.

"I want to talk to Dickie." I say sternly knowing I am on the verge of tears. I look away from Olivia's tear stained face. I feel my heart break as Olivia nods and leaves the room.

**Narrator's POV **

Chloe got dismissed from the hospital a week later. She avoided Olivia ever since she told her, and not saying a word to her. Olivia never got a chance to speak with Chloe, for Dickie never left her side.

"Liv?" Elliot said walking over to Olivia who was at her desk. Olivia didn't even show him acknowledgement. She didn't care about what was happening around her. "Are you okay?" He said feeling deep concern for her like he could feel her terrible sadness. She has barely said two words to him since that day. "Liv she is all alone in the Pens. She is probably just confused Liv! Go talk to her!" Olivia didn't move a muscle. Chloe has been in e pens all dat alone as Dickie went to school. Olivia just stared at the picture of Chloe and Dickie she took from Elliot's desk. she remembered that day. It was a years ago. Dickie and Chloe came by the precinct before ere first day of high school. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about it more. Elliot sighed and took the picture getting her attention.

"Elliot what the hell!" She yelled clearly losing her temper.

"Liv she isn't dead she is in the pens go talk to her, for with all the people trying to kill her you don't know how long you have!" Elliot knew what he said would hit her hard making her think of what it would be like if Chloe was dead. this thought made Olivia rush into the pens. She opened the door seeing it empty. Panic overcame her and she ran to Elliot. As soon as he saw her face he knew something was wrong.

"Elliot she's gone!"

**Olivia's POV **

I feel tightness in my chest as Elliot holds me tight. I think of what Elliot said about not having enough time that a man could get her and kill her any second. Elliot then walked over to Munch and Fin and told them to go talk to Timothy to make sure he had no tricks. Dickie walks in and places his stuff on Elliot's chair.

" Hey whats wrong?" He says. I can see the fear on his face.

"Hey buddy Chloe ran away do you have any idea where she could be." Elliot said. He took a deep breath.

"Will he get her?" He said. I knew what he meant I could hear the terror in his voice.

"We have to make sure he doesn't where could she be?" I say wanting to just find Chloe and hold her tight.

"Wait she loves the fire escape and sitting on the roof!" he says. I look to Elliot.

" Liv take the roof! I will go outside just incase she tries to run! Dickie stay here and if she comes back don't let her leave!"

**Narrator's POV**

Chloe heard Elliot screaming her name as she was almost halfway up the fire escape. She climbed quickly, for she didn't want to have to deal with anyone at the moment not even Dickie. He wouldn't understand. She wants to just run into Olivia's arms, but she can't Olivia deserves better and Dickie would never understand that no one would. Once she got to the top she jumped onto the roof seeing Elliot run into the alleyway. She backed up keeping her eye on the fire escape remembering she snuck out the window to get on it and so could Dickie or even Olivia. Chloe sighed still hearing Elliot call her name. She turned away from the escape and jumped seeing Olivia standing in front of the door. Olivia can see fear on Chloe's face as she moves farther away from her until she is on the edge. Olivia moves closer knowing that Chloe had no place to go. Chloe scoots over still close to the edge.

"I could jump you know! I should!" Chloe said feeling as if it would be better. Olivia stops in her tracks.

"No! Chloe don't!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Narrator's POV**  
Olivia screamed at Chloe in panic terrified that she would lose her forever.

"Why? why shouldn't I!" Chloe screamed with tears falling from her eyes seeing the long jump to the ground.

"I can't lose you again!" Olivia yelled remembering the day she gave her little girl up. She remembered how small and fragile she looked.

"What do you mean you gave me up! You had a choice!" Chloe said seeing the pain on Olivia's face.

"I gave you up so you could be happy I never once thought that he would get you!" Olivia said feeling guilt fill her."I thought you go to a family not this!" Chloe sighed and moved closer to Olivia, but she stayed near the edge.

"I had a disease." Olivia looked at her with concern. " I had an ear infection that caused me to get really sick. I got these tubes in my ears. The doctors thought I was going to die. No one really wanted to adopt a dying baby." Olivia stared at her with pain. "I was fine, but after it all I was two and no one wanted me. Until Timothy came along." Olivia felt tears fall down her face.

"If I knew I would have came back!" Chloe sighed.

" No you wouldn't have. I saw you almost every week since I met Dickie. Why didn't you do anything then?" Chloe said trying to hold back more tears. Olivia sighed

" I didn't know it was you!" Chloe stepped off the edge and walked past Olivia.

"It isn't your fault." She said walking past Olivia and in the door. Everything was calm again. Chloe and Dickie were getting drinks from the machine and Olivia and Elliot were at their desks.

"So what happened up there Liv?" Elliot asked.

"She almost died." Olivia said.

"Liv I know Chloe she wouldn't have jumped with you there." Olivia only sighed.

"No I mean she got really sick when she was younger and thats why she wasn't adopted." Elliot sighed knowing she was guilty.

"Thats not you fault Liv!" Elliot stated. Before Olivia could reply Cragen walked up to the two.

"When you sent Munch and Fin to go speak to Timothy he completely confessed to everything." Elliot smiled.

"Well thats good we got him for everything!" Cragen sighed?

"He told us that there is a group of men that would hurt Chloe and if they find out about this they will definitely come and try to hurt her. We got to get them!" Olivia looked at him with concern and confusion.

"How?" Cragen sighed

"We may have to send Timothy undercover!" Olivia stood.

"No he could escape and hurt Chloe!" Cragen rubbed his forehead.

"I have an idea!" Cragen turned and they all looked at Chloe. " I remember them. The head man is named Allen. I can go undercover!" Olivia walked over beside Cragen looking into her daughters eyes with fear.

"No they could hurt her!" Elliot said.

"No Cragen don't listen to him! You know me I can do it please!" Cragen sighed.

"Look Chloe I would, but they could hurt you again!" Chloe looked at Olivia.

"Olivia Please! I will be safe and wear a listening device please!" Olivia knew she shouldn't say yes, but she could see the pain in her daughters eyes and knew what they did to her must have been terrible if it made her so upset.

"Cragen she won't give up and I believe if we watch her closely she will be safe!" Olivia said feeling terror fill her knowing that the situation was so very dangerous.

**Olivia's POV **

I stare at Chloe who is getting her listening device put on. I still cannot believe that I said she could go in there alone. I saw how determined she was to catch these men she reminded me of myself. I walk over to her as she sits down alone taking a deep breath. I can tell that she is petrified, but she was trying to hide it.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" She looks up at me.

"Yeah of course!" She says clearly lying.

" If anything goes wrong I promise I will come and save you!" She looks up at me.

"I will be fine!" Before I could speak Cragen spoke.

"Chloe when you get out of the van go to the warehouse. We will talk to you through the device. Ask him every question we say and nothing else." Chloe nodded. " Olivia will be the one talking to you okay?" I grabbed Chloe's thigh.

"Remember what I said just scream." She nodded at me and exited the van. I walk over and sit in front of the microphone.

"Chloe can you hear me?" I say trying to hide my fear.

"Yeah." I try and smile.

"I love you Chloe." I say before I nod at them to start the recording.

**_Hheyyyy thanks for the reviews and please follow me on twitter b/c you can tweet me ideas and I can tell if why I am not updating thankkkksss MarieSVU_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrator's POV**

Chloe walks up to the warehouse and takes a deep breath while knocking on the door.

"Allen it is Chloe!" She yells. The door opens to reveal and tall muscular caucasian male.

"Chloe what a surprise!" Chloe avoided eye contact with him.

"Can I come in?" Chloe asked. Allen smiled at her.

"Of course you can!" Olivia felt anger just hearing that mans voice.

"Chloe talk to him about your father!" Olivia said hoping it would bring up that topic.. Chloe walked in.

"My father kicked me out!" She said. Allen laughed.

"Well your father was never nice and never deserved you!" He said pointing to a chair for her to sit in. Chloe sat down.

"Why did you come here?"

"Tell him you had no where else." Olivia stated. Chloe sighed knowing that would get the conversation on the wrong track.

"You know why I came here Allen!" She said.

"Chloe you have to listen to me now don't overdo it!" Olivia stated a little worried. Chloe merely ignored her.

"I missed you Allen!" She said. Allen smiled.

"Chloe stop and listen you can blow your cover!" Olivia practically screamed.

"Well I missed you a lot to." He said giving Chloe a dirty smile. Chloe sighed.

"Where is everyone else?" She said knowing that she didn't need Olivia's help.

"They are all in the back I will get them! They will love to see you!" As soon as Allen left the room she sighed.

"Chloe you need to listen to me! He could find out if you go to far!" Chloe ignored Olivia until Allen came back in.

"Joe, Marcus you remember little Chloe." Marcus who is a strong African American man not much taller than Allen.

"Yeah I remember our little sex toy!" He said touching Chloe's face. Hearing him say that made Olivia's blood boil.

"Yeah she has gotten a lot prettier!" Joe said. he is a caucasian male not very muscular like the others, but he was clearly high as a kite.

"Well she has come back so we can do all the same things we did to her before!" Allen said pushing his hand through her hair, but he stopped feeling the listening device.

"Blow the place! Now!" He yelled running with the other two not far behind.

"Her cover has been blown go!" Olivia yelled. They ran out of the van Olivia was ahead of everyone. Right when they got to the door there was an explosion pushing everyone to the ground as the windows bursted open and the door flew off its hinges hitting three cops and making them fall. Olivia stood and looked into the door only seeing smoke.

"Chloe!" She could only get Chloe's name out of her mouth once knowing that no person in there could have survived that. She fell to her knees sobbing.

"Chloe! No!"Elliot walked over to her side and helped her up holding in his own tears knowing the young girl was gone.

"Lets go Liv." He said Olivia was like a dead weight in his arms as she sobbed. She felt as if she could no longer move on. she thought of the letter she gave her starting all of this. How Chloe had asked her for help and no one else. She felt as if she had failed her. Elliot led her to the van and was about to put her in, but Olivia turned one last time. she sobbed some more and fell to her knees. Elliot knelt down and held her close letting her sob in his jacket.

"She is gone!" Olivia screamed thinking of the beautiful girl that she had just lost. Olivia felt as if her life had ended in that very second. Elliot felt his heart break for Olivia knowing that if he were to lose Dickie his life would be changed, but knowing that that was the only person Olivia actually had made it so much worse. Elliot felt anger then build inside him he had to catch those men if it was the last thing he would do they killed the girl that meant the world to Olivia so he was going to kill them No matter what, for he didn't cate about anything anymore. All he cared about at the moment was the woman sobbing in front of his own two eyes. It couldn't end this way could it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chloe's POV**

I can hear Olivia yelling my name like she is terrified for her life. What if she is hurt I try to get up, but I feel pain go through my body. I ignore it and stand. I cannot see a thing as I try to navigate my way out. I stop feeling that I cannot go any farther. I remember hearing Allen scream that he was going to blow the place. I ran to the closet. Apparently the door was blown off because I didn't have to open it. I sigh seeing nothing but smoke. I hear Olivia's screams once more. I can tell she is is pain. I force myself to stand and finally get to were I can see daylight. I walk out to see the back alley. As soon as I exit the building it completely collapses behind me. I jump and cover my head in protection. I see cops all around me, but I don't see Olivia. I refuse there help and go as fast as I can and get to the front of the building. I freeze to see Elliot cradling Olivia. No she is hurt and it is all my fault.

**Narrator's POV **

Olivia screams in sadness hearing the building collapse, for if Chloe was alive there was no chance now. Olivia sobs harder into Elliot's jacket. Chloe runs as fast as she can ignoring the pain she feels. All she can think about is Olivia. Chloe runs faster thinking that Olivia could be gone any second and then she will never get to tell her that she loves her and is sorry. As Chloe gets closer she screams out.

"Mom!" Olivia looks up.

"Chloe?" she says barely above a whisper.

"Mommy!" She yells running faster. Olivia pushes Elliot away and stands.

"Chloe!" she yells running towards her. Chloe feels tears streaming down her face as she gets closer to Olivia. Chloe fell to the ground feeling all the pain come to her, but still makes an effort to get to Olivia. Olivia runs over and kneels beside her.

"I thought you were hurt!" Chloe said as Olivia held her shoulders at arms length.

"I heard you scream so I ran." She said. Olivia stroked Chloe's cheek. She couldn't find the words.

"I am sorry.." Chloe said thinking that Olivia was mad with her. Olivia smiled and tears of joy filled her eyes.

"I thought you were dead. I couldn't live without you!" Chloe smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Olivia pulled her close to her body. She couldn't bare to let her go lifted herself up to stand up. Olivia got up and once Chloe did she smiled. Olivia could see pain and caught Chloe as she fell unconscious. Chloe had to have surgery to remove a piece of glass that punctured her stomach, and the running she did made it dig in deeper. She also had an injured back and two broken ribs. Olivia didn't once leave her side she didn't want to risk anything. The whole ride to the hospital Chloe stayed in Olivia's arms.

"Mom?" Chloe said waking up from the medicine. Olivia grabbed Chloe's hand and looked into her daughter's beautiful eyes.

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling?" Olivia said still in shock from seeing Chloe run to her after it nor being possible for her to even be alive.

"Better a little sore, but happy you are here." Her smile brought tears to Olivia's eyes thinking about how she almost wouldn't have seen them again.

"Whats wrong?" Chloe asked a little scared.

"Nothing sweetie I just thought you were dead out there." Chloe hated seeing Olivia cry.

"Wouldn't you be better without me? Thats why I didn't say anything when you said you were my mom. I thought you would be better." Olivia rubbed Chloe's leg.

"No I would have been heartbroken without you! Who ever told you you would be better off without me?" Chloe wiped her tears.

"Timothy..." Olivia felt anger fill her.

"I couldn't move on without you sweetie I love you!" Before Chloe could reply Elliot and Dickie walked in. Dickie ran straight over to Chloe and handed her a get well soon teddy bear. Olivia looked at Elliot as he motioned her to come outside. Olivia went into the hall way.

"How is she doing?" Elliot asked.

"Better. El I thought I lost her." Elliot saw Tears fill her big brown eyes.

"I know Liv I know! She is safe and sound now don't worry." She smiled at him.

"I know thats not the only reason you brought me out here!" Elliot smiled. "They caught Allen, Joe, and Marcus! They are ready for interrogation. I came to see if you wanted to help interrogate.

"Actually El I would like to, but I can't I want some alone time with Chloe, but can you record them?" Elliot nodded and smiled at her.

"Dickie lets go!" He said. "Liv! You are a great mother!" Olivia smiled at him and watched as he and Dickie walked down the hallway.

**_ Yeahhh so Chloe of course didn't die... Yet I got you there though thank you for reading and keep commenting! Add me on twitter MarieSVU please give me sommmee suggestions I'm running out of ideas :/ yeah soo please do and I can always change this chapterrr tooo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chloe's POV **

As soon as Olivia went into the hallway tears came into my eyes as I held onto the teddy bear Dickie gave to me.

"Whats wrong Chloe?" He said a little scared. I shake it off.

"Nothing... Nothing important just hurts." I say not wanting to risk telling him my secret.

"Chloe I know your lying." Chloe sighed.

"Those men in the ware house.. They.. Did things to me Dickie.. Not like my father did my father would hurt me, but he would never... I mean he did but they did it first... And they hurt me Dickie a lot."Dickie grabbed my hand in his.

"Chloe you need to tell Olivia about this." I sigh.

"I know, but don't say anything if O don't tell her!" I say.

" Chloe I can't promise that." Before I could reply Elliot called Dickie to leave. I wipe my tears when Elliot looks at me and I smile he smiles back leaving.

** Narrator's POV **

Olivia walks into the room to see Chloe with tears in her eyes cradling her teddy bear. Worry fills Olivia and she hurries over beside Chloe. Chloe was staring off as tears continued falling down her face. Olivia touched Chloe's shoulder and she jumped. Olivia looked at her concerned.

"Sorry I didn't see you come in." Chloe said wiping her tears hoping that Olivia didn't notice them.

"Whats wrong?" Chloe held her teddy close.

"What do you mean I am fine my stomach just hurts a little thats all." Chloe said lying Olivia could see the pain in Chloe's eyes and the sadness shown on her face." I promise I am fine!" Chloe said seeing the concern on Olivia's face.

"Those three men were caught fleeing the scene of the crime. Elliot just went to go interview them." Chloe faked a smile pulled her teddy closer to her. She was glad that they were caught, but the mention of them made her terrified. Chloe tried to hold back her sadness. Olivia could see how upset Chloe was when she mentioned those men.

"Elliot is going to give me the tapes after he interviews each of them." Chloe looked away. Olivia grabbed her hand. Chloe lets go of her teddy and reaches her arms out to Olivia. Olivia sits beside her and pulls her close.

"Chloe sweetie whats wrong?" She says cradling Chloe as she sobs.

"They hurt me." Chloe manages to get out. Olivia feels sadness overcome her as Chloe continues sobbing. Olivia could practically feel Chloe's pain as she sobbed. Olivia wanted to just take all of the pain away. Chloe pulled away wiping her tears.

"I am sorry." She said. Chloe rarely showed her feeling in front of anyone but Dickie and she felt embarrassed that she did.

"How did they hurt you?" Olivia said rubbing Chloe's leg.

"Timothy wasn't the first one to... Rape me" Olivia looked at her confused."Timothy hit me, but he never raped me until I was seven." Chloe stopped and looked down.

"What happened sweetie?" Olivia said knowing that Chloe needed to tell her.

"Timothy had Allen and those men over, but it wasn't only them. It was more than just them. They told Timothy that I could be more than just his punching bag." tears streamed down Chloe's face. Olivia felt sadness fill her and tears stung her eyes. She looked at her daughter and felt instant sadness. Olivia grabbed both of Chloe's hands.

"Sweetie then what you have to tell me." Chloe looked down.

"Allen took off my clothes and raped me first. The Timothy. Then Marcus. then Joe...The rest of them did it too. I cried so hard that night. I remember after it all I passed out from crying to much." Chloe looked at Olivia who had tears streaming down her face. Olivia felt a lump in her throat. She also felt anger against Allen she wanted to kill him if it was the last thing she did, but she knew that she needed to protect Chloe.

"I didn't mean to make you sad." Chloe said seeing Olivia crying.

"No sweetie.. You have nothing to be sorry they did to you was wrong! They will pay for what they did." Chloe sighed.

"Those other men I know where they are. We can catch them like we caught Allen, Joe , and Marcus. I can go undercover." When Olivia heard her say that she squeezed Chloe's hands tight.

"No!" She said automatically remember what had just happened that afternoon.

"Why? We can catch them for what they did!" Chloe said confused.

"We just can't sweetie!" Olivia said hoping that Chloe would drop it.

"No I promise we will.."Before Chloe could finish her sentence Olivia grabbed her shoulders tight.

"Chloe! I said No!" Chloe looked down away from Olivia. She loosened her grip on her daughters shoulders.

"Chloe. I can't got through that again. Sweetie I could barely breath when that warehouse blew up. I thought you were gone forever! I wouldn't have been able to go on without you!" Olivia said. Chloe looked up.

"But I will be careful and like... if it did happen it would be okay after a month you will forget about me by then." Chloe said. Olivia hated when Chloe let herself down so lifted Chloe's head so she could look into her daughters beautiful eyes.

"Chloe I can't take that chance. I would never forget about you if I lost you my life wouldn't be worth living."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chloe's POV**

I packed up my bags. Happy to be leaving the hospital I look to see Olivia gone. Must be getting the car. I look at myself and see I look different not in a good way. I pale and ugly. I shake my head and continue to pack. I hear steps.

"Olivia I am done packing!" I say thinking it is her. I turn to see Allen.

"No!" I scream. He just shuts the door.

"Believe it Chloe where ever you are I will get my revenge!" He said pointing the gun at me head. "Bye Bye Chloe!" He says pulling the trigger.

I shoot up out of bed full of sweat. I look to see the dark hospital room. It was only a dream.

"Chloe are you okay sweetie?" Olivia asks I look down and see Olivia laying beside me. I try to nod my head yes but tears form in my eyes remembering the nightmare. She sits up beside me and rubs my back.

"Sweetie whats wrong? Are you in pain?" She asks. I can see the terror on her face.

"No it was Allen he came in here when I was packing up my stuff to leave. You weren't here and he... Shot me." Chloe says tears flowing down her face. Olivia sighs and pulls her close.

"Sweetie he won't get out I promise!" I pull away and look at her with tears.

"He said he would get his revenge and other men know me. I will never be safe with him wanting revenge on me. He will kill me! I don't want to die Mommy!" I say sobbing. I can't control my emotions as I fall onto her lap gripping onto the sheets tightly. Olivia rubs my head.

"I won't let anyone hurt you sweetie! I promise! I love you so much!" I shot up to look straight at her. She is serious. No one has ever told me that other than Dickie and meant it.

"I love you too mommy!" I say and let mom lay back and I lay on her chest. I love being able to hear her soothing heartbeat. The rise and fall of her chest slowly help me fall asleep.

**Olivia's POV **

The sun brings warmth to my face as my eyes slowly flutter open and I look at my surroundings. I smile seeing Chloe nuzzled up beside me with her quiet deep breaths.

"Oh my sweet Chloe" I say rubbing her back. I remember the events from the past few days and it sends a shiver down my back I can't imagine all the terrible things those men did to my little girl. I look down at my sleeping daughter and smile seeing her eyes flutter open to as she moves closer to me. I love being able to feel her warmth beside me it lets me know she is there and is safe.

"Mom?" She says I feel joy fill me hearing that word escape her lips so effortlessly.

"Yes sweetie?" Chloe holds onto me tighter and I can tell she is worried about something.

"Why did you give me up? Did you not like me?" She asked so innocently it brought tears to Olivia's eyes.

"Sweetie! I couldn't take care of you how I wanted to! I loves you so much but I thought you would be better with a family that loves you." Chloe shot up and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make you upset." She said seeing the tears in my eyes I could also see the tears that started to form in her eyes also.

"No Chloe listen to me I loved you so much darling! I wish I could have kept you more than ever you are so perfect to me you don't even know it!" Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you mommy!" I felt tears of joy escape my eyes.

"I love you too sweetpea! Now go take a shower and get ready so we can actually leave this place!" I say not wanting to let go but knowing they had to get home so they could talk some more.

"Okay." She said getting up but wincing in pain. I quickly help her stand.

"Are you okay do you want to stay another night?" I say feeling mother instinct kick in.

"No mom I'm fine don't worry." I smile at her calling me mom and sit back on the bed as the water starts running.

I feel as if my life is complete now that I have Chloe. I have been missing something for so long she was like the missing piece to the puzzle. I will never let anyone hurt her if it is the last thing I do!


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia felt her heart flutter as she saw Chloe Putting on makeup in the bathroom. It has been a month since Chloe returned from the hospital she rarely has nightmares anymore and Olivia felt herself being able to finally enjoy that her daughter had come back to her after so long.

Chloe had problems dealing with the fact that she couldn't go undercover again, but after much needed pleading from Olivia she understood that Olivia wouldn't be able to go through that emotionally.

Dickie and Chloe were closer than ever. Chloe was never allowed to go on dates before and tomorrow would finally be there first alone date together. Olivia would normally not care if they went out alone but she was beyond worried. She could see in Chloe's eyes that she was scared too.

"Mom?" Chloe said walking into her mothers room wearing a black peplum dress with white polka dots all over and her hair down with dark eyeshadow that perfectly highlighted her natural hazel eyes.

"Yes." Olivia said not turning from the mirror as she brushed her hair.

"Do you have some black heels I can use?" Olivia turned and nearly dropped her hair brush. Chloe had gained some weight so she didn't look like only skin and bones and she now had an amazing figure. Her hips were nicely highlighted by the skin tight dress that also highlighted the fact that sports helped her legs look muscular.

"I don't think you should wear that." Olivia said with concern finally hitting her all at once.

"Why mom? I'm sixteen!" She said like any normal teenager would. Olivia could see how happy her daughter truly was about going on a date and she didn't want to worry her about her past so she blew the bad thoughts away.

"Never mind darling they are in my closet!" Just as Chloe went in the closet the doorbell rang. Before Olivia could even think Chloe burst out of the closet.

"I got it!" Olivia smiled at her daughters enthusiasm and followed behind her to the door. When Chloe opened the door Dickie stood smiling at her in a black tux with a white shirt under. His face showed the same excitement as Chloe's. Dickie was taken aback at how beautiful Chloe was. Not that she wasn't pretty before, but he never got to see her dress up and he loved it.

"You are gorgeous!" He said with a smile. Chloe blushed and hit his arm.

"You don't look to bad yourself!" Dickie laughed and guided Chloe out. Just as Olivia was about to shut the door Chloe ran and gave her a hug.

"Love you mom!" Olivia couldn't help but tear up. She held her daughter tight hoping that she would be able to do it once again.

"I love you too sweetie!" Chloe ran down the stairs and turned around once more to wave then leaving for good.

Olivia held her breath until she shut the door and sighed hoping to herself that everything would turn out alright.

*break*

At eleven Olivia felt her heart pounding she remembered telling Chloe to be home right at eleven and if she would be late she needed to call. Olivia couldn't help but worry. Even though Chloe had been doing great she was scared that if someone from her past saw her they would kill her.

Olivia closed her eyes and remembered all the good times they have had the past month. She rememebred that the other day Chloe came to the precinct right when case had hit home for Olivia. The case involved a boy who was in foster care that was murdered by his foster father. The boy was only sixteen and she had to talk to the boys mother.

_"If I didn't give him up he would be alive!" Ms. Amos said as she sat beside Olivia's desk. The comment made Olivia think about Chloe and what she would feel like if she lost her. _

_"Ms. Amos I also gave up my daughter and I can know how you feel it is you fault but it isn't" Ms. Amos looked at her with a pain filled face. _

_"Never let her go again!" Olivia only nodded as she left Olivia alone in silence the rest of the day left Olivia thinking about Chloe and what could have been if Chloe had really died. She shook the thoughts out of her head seeing that she would soon be able to go home and hug her daughter. _

_Olivia tried to hold herself together but finally had to go into one of the interrogation rooms to break down. When Olivia exited the room she was surprised to see Chloe sitting in her chair. _

_"Mom.." Chloe paused seeing Olivia's red puffy eyes knowing she had been crying. _

_"Whats wrong?" Olivia walked over to Chloe and pulled her close not being able to control her tears she let out a sob and held onto Chloe tightly. _

_"Don't leave me sweetie!" She said and the statement brought tears to Chloe's eyes _

_"I won't ever leave you mommy!" Chloe said holding her tightly. _

Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts by Chloe walking through the door.

"Sorry mom I lost track of time!" Chloe said seeing it was already eleven thirty. olivia smiled with her eyes filling with tears but she held them back not wanting her daughter to know she worried.

"It is alright did you have fun?" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah I am glad I can actually go out with Dickie for once!" She said with a smile which slowly faded seeing her mother's pain filled face.

"Mom? Whats wrong?" Olivia put on a fake smile.

"Nothing sweetie just thinking!" Olivia said lying not wanting her daughter to know how she still worried about her safety.

"Mom. You can tell me." Chloe said putting her coat and purse down before sitting by Olivia on the couch.

"I just was scarred that someone would take you..." She said as tears fell Chloe let out a gasp and held onto her mother's hand.

"Mom I didn't know you worried that much. We would have been fine just watching a movie here! " Olivia nodded and couldn't resist to pull Chloe close glad to have her baby home safe and sound.


End file.
